User talk:Tbok1992
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the There Are Mind Flayers in the City, No Matter What The Mayor Says page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 10:20, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) FYI I've moved your spinoff appeal, aas it was posted in the wrong place (the archives, which are records of old appeals). You can now find it here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:58, February 12, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 07:51, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Your Story The story you recently uploaded: Casefile: 2Spooky, doesn't seem to reference the meme apart from the title, so it seems as a gimmick, which brings the story down. Would you mind coming up with a new name for the story? When you come up with a new name, message an Admin or to change it. SoPretentious 08:26, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Done, and changed. I didn't leave a redirect behind so the original title has been deleted, but the new title: "The Port Risley Incident" has the original story. That being said, currently I am dealing with another user and don't have time to review it and remove it from M4R at this moment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:33, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Rumors on a street corner Your story was deleted for storyline issues. I realize the urban dialect was intentional. The events in the story seem disconnected and it gives me the impression of generalized turmoil. It seems like there is no reason for most of these things to occur. Is the city falling apart? What is the reason for these conversations? What happened at the end? My guess is that the narrator (or one of the narrators) turned into a zombie or something similar. The ending feels like a gimmick, it would probably be better told from someone else's perspective. It also seems anti-climactic because there's turmoil then randomness, it raises a lot of questions without leaving suspense. SoPretentious 00:35, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Hi Tbok. I noticed you recently made a thread in the showcase and I wanted to let you know that your thread doesn't comply with the forum rules. You are only allowed to showcase one story per thread, not a compilation of stories (example). I suggest you start posting your stories in separate threads. Also, in stories that are yours, you might want to add at the bottom of the page to sign them as yours. If you post your story in the showcase, you have to do that (I've already done it in your stories, but keep it in mind for the future). Thank you and have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 12:58, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :I just saw you license your stories as Non-Commercial. In this case, add this: : instead of . MrDupin (talk) 13:02, October 12, 2015 (UTC) * The Port Risley Incident Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * The Port Risley Incident Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:44, September 22, 2018 (UTC)